


О непредсказуемых хумансах и их отважных ксеноморфах

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia, xenomorph!RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Гэвин проспорил Хэнку и должен теперь целую неделю называть Найнса разными милыми прозвищами. Найнс не в курсе.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816888
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	О непредсказуемых хумансах и их отважных ксеноморфах

— С-с-сарс-с-с Форс-с-с, кажетс-с-ся, мой хуманс-с-с с-с-серьёзно болен!

Доктор Форс из Пятого круга ксеноморфов от Изначального посмотрел на своего посетителя с уважением. 

Командор Найнс из Девятого круга ксеноморфов от Изначального был по сравнению с самим доктором ещё очень молод, но уже успел обрести славу первого ксеноморфа, принявшего в свой клан земного низкорослика. Те издревле славились своей дикостью и воинственностью. Истории о Рипли, первой из рода земных низкоросликов, с кем ксеноморфы вступили в контакт, рассказывали маленьким непослушным ксеноморфам с давних времён.

Поэтому решение командора Найнса в своё время произвело в среде ксеноморфов эффект взорвавшейся сверхновой и стало предметом бурных дискуссий в научных ксеноморфских кругах. Кто-то считал командора Найнса сумасшедшим, кто-то — надеждой всего рода, кто-то — его окончательной погибелью, но все сходились во мнении, что отваги и героизма командору не занимать.

Потому доктор Форс поставил себе целью во что бы то ни стало решить проблему в кратчайшие сроки. Кто знает, как заболевание могло повлиять на поведение земного низкорослика. Доктор прошипел про себя введённое в употребление профессором Коннором из Восьмого круга ксеноморфов от Изначального слово «хуманс» и сверился с информацией в ментальной сети ксеноморфов — хуманс Гэвин Рид.

Доктор Форс сформировал наиболее профессиональное выражение морды и уточнил:

— В чём именно заключаетс-с-ся проблема, с-с-сарс-с-с Найнс-с-с?

Радужка командора полыхнула золотом, он несколько раз перетёк из одного положения в другое и удручённо прошипел:

— Пос-с-следнюю неделю он обращаетс-с-ся ко мне ис-с-сключительно «ты-ж-моя радос-с-сть инопланетнаяс-с-с», «ты-ж-моя конс-с-сервачка рас-с-спрекрас-с-сная». Клик-клак!

Доктор Форс постучал по настольному переводчику с интергалакта когтями, решив, что тот внезапно забарахлил. Но даже после этой технической манипуляции перевод нисколько не изменился. Слово «конс-с-серва» в переводе на ксеноморфский означало ксеноморфа, впавшего в спячку-стазис на бесчисленное количество циклов и достигшего состояния просветлённости и мудрости Изначального. Звучало оно не менее устрашающе, чем переводилось. Доктор Форс задумался, пытаясь решить, как наиболее тактично и ясно донести до командора свою мысль.

— А вы не думалис-с-с, с-с-сарс-с-с, что он прос-с-сто так выражает с-с-свою привязанность?

Командор снова перетёк в новое положение, похлестал недовольно кончиком хвоста по бокам, радужка его то и дело вспыхивала жёлтым с проблесками алого.

— Щс-с-съ, привяс-с-с-занность он выражает словами «зас-с-сранец инопланетныйс-с-с», «конс-с-серва хвос-с-статая» и — командор на мгновение задумался и мечтательно зашипел, смущённо щёлкнув хвостом по полу, — «кс-с-сенохтоньс-с-с ненагляднаяс-с-с». Клик-клак!

Переводчик с интергалакта в бессилии пошипел-поклацал, пытаясь интерпретировать последние два слова, так как аналога их в ксеноморфском не существовало. То, что он в результате выдал, заставило даже такого умудрённого циклами и практическим опытом психологического консультирования ксеноморфа как доктор Форс покрыться всполохами зелёного свечения в знак крайней степени смущения. В этот момент он ещё больше зауважал командора Найнса: делить клан с хумансом — это вам не с Хищниками насмерть драться. 

Доктор Форс поскрёб когтем собственный хвост, пошипел в знак сочувствия и поддержки и глубокомысленно изрёк:

— Кщс-с-с. Очень непрос-с-стой с-с-случай, с-с-сарс-с-с.

В этот момент дверь в кабинет распахнулась, явив взору доктора Форса недовольного хуманса в боевом обмундировании и с плазменной винтовкой за плечом.

— Конс-с-серва хвостатая, ты какого тут застрял? Еле к тебе пробился: сородич твой на ресепшене так пасть на меня раззявил — я там все зубы пересчитал, пока добился от него пропуска. Поднимай свою инопланетную жопу — домой хочу.

Если бы доктор Форс не увидел этого собственными глазами, то никогда бы не поверил. Что даже без консервации возможно достигнуть такого состояния в считанные секвы: командор Найнс просветлел всей своей ксеноморфской мордой, радужка скакнула в голубой спектр и он в мгновение ока навис над своим хумансом.

— Консерва, ты заболел, что ли?

Хуманс потыкал пальцем куда достал — ксеноморф, вытянувшийся в полный рост, значительно превосходил хуманса в габаритах: сначала в брюшные пластины, потом поскрёб по грудным и в довершение всего произвёл пальпирование обвившегося вокруг своей талии ксеноморфского хвоста.

Командор Найнс радостно зашипел, заклик-клакал и лизнул хуманса прямо в присутствии посторонних.

— С-с-смотрите, уже поправилс-с-ся! Клик-клак!

Доктор Форс мысль командора понял и внутренне зашипел от облегчения, а вот хуманс с большим недоверием покосился на самого доктора и, положив одну из верхних конечностей с такими короткими когтями, что даже у новорожденных ксеноморфов они были длиннее, на основание хвоста командора, буркнул:

— Вот и славно, конс-с-серва. Тогда домойс-с-с!

И кивнув доктору Форсу на прощание, подтолкнул командора к выходу. Командор прошипел вежливое прощание, и странная пара покинула кабинет доктора Форса — к его невероятному облегчению. 

Когда за ними закрылась дверь, доктор Форс выдохнул от пережитого только что столь близкого знакомства с потомком легендарной Рипли и сделал голосовую запись в своём журнале: «Хуманс-с-сы — крайне опас-с-сные и непредс-с-сказуемые с-с-существа».


End file.
